Bob Alexander
|birth_place=Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |death_date= |death_place=Oceanside, California, United States |debutleague = MLB |debutdate=April 11 |debutyear=1955 |debutteam=Baltimore Orioles |finalleague = MLB |finaldate=September 22 |finalyear=1957 |finalteam=Cleveland Indians |statleague = MLB |stat1label=Win–loss record |stat1value=1–1 |stat2label=Earned run average |stat2value=10.64 |stat3label=Strikeouts |stat3value=2 |teams= *Baltimore Orioles ( ) *Cleveland Indians ( ) *Toei Flyers ( ) }} Robert Somerville "Bob" Alexander (August 7, 1922 – April 7, 1993) was a Canadian professional baseball pitcher. He attended Bethany College in West Virginia. Alexander was signed by the New York Yankees in . However, he did not make his Major League debut until 1955 with the Baltimore Orioles. He also played for the Cleveland Indians and the Toei Flyers in Japan. On top of playing baseball, he was also an Aviation Cadet in the United States Navy during World War II conflict.Bob Alexander | Baseball in Wartime Professional career New York Yankees Before entering military service in 1944 he pitched for the Butler Yankees of the Class D Pennsylvania State Association and the Amsterdam Rugmakers in the Class C Canadian–American League. In he pitched for the Wellsville Yankees in the Class D Pony League and was 4–3 with a 3.60 ERA. In he split the season with Wellsville, the Hagerstown Owls of the Interstate League and the Norfolk Tars of the Piedmont League for a combined 6–9 record. After his service he returned to the Norfolk Tars where he was 6–5 with a 2.64 ERA and also spent time with the Binghamton Triplets of the Class A Eastern League in . Alexander continued to pitch in the minor leagues with the Denver Bears in the Western League, where he was 10–12 with a 4.15 ERA in , and the Beaumont Exporters in the Texas League where he was 11–16 with a 3.70 ERA in . In he compiled a record of 8–8 with the Louisville Colonels in the American Association and a record of 12–10 with the Colonels in . He threw a no-hitter on July 29, against the Milwaukee Brewers.Toledo Blade. – July 30, 1950: Colonels' Bob Alexander Hurls No-Hit Contest Against Milwaukee; Walks Two Brooklyn Dodgers In he was acquired by the Brooklyn Dodgers and pitched for the Montreal Royals in the International League, where he compiled a 15–9 record with a 3.58 ERA. He performed well enough to earn a spot on the spring training roster with the Dodgers in . He didn't make the club in '52, instead he was back with Montreal for the regular season and was 8–7 with a 4.34 ERA. Alexander remained with Montreal in 1953 and after the season, he underwent surgery to remove bone chips from his elbow. Portland Beavers In he was acquired by the Portland Beavers of the Pacific Coast League where he finished with a 10–12 record and 3.22 ERA. At the end of the season, Alexander, who was 32 years old at the time, was purchased by the Baltimore Orioles. Baltimore Orioles Alexander made his Major League debut in a relief appearance for the Orioles on April 11, against the Washington Senators.Baltimore Orioles vs Washington Senators April 11, 1955 Box Score He would make a further three relief outings before returning to Portland in July to record a 10–10 record and excellent 2.66 ERA. Cleveland Indians Alexander continued to be a stellar pitcher in the Pacific Coast League and got his final shot at the Major Leagues in , when the 35-year-old right-hander joined the Cleveland Indians pitching staff. Alexander made five relief appearances for the Indians to end his Major League career. References External links *Retrosheet *Venezuelan Professional Baseball League statistics Category:1922 births Category:1993 deaths Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Amsterdam Rugmakers players Category:Baltimore Orioles players Category:Baseball people from British Columbia Category:Beaumont Exporters players Category:Binghamton Triplets players Category:College baseball players in the United States Category:Butler Yankees players Category:Canadian expatriate baseball players in Japan Category:Canadian expatriate baseball players in the United States Category:Caribbean Series players Category:Cleveland Indians players Category:Denver Bears players Category:Hagerstown Owls players Category:Licoreros de Pampero players Category:Louisville Colonels (minor league) players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Major League Baseball players from Canada Category:Minor league baseball players Category:Montreal Royals players Category:Norfolk Tars players Category:Portland Beavers players Category:Sabios de Vargas players Category:San Diego Padres (minor league) players Category:Sportspeople from Vancouver Category:Toei Flyers players